The List
by SerenitySparrow
Summary: Jackie had made a different list before she made the one that matched with Fez. Who could possibly be her true ideal man?


AN: Was watching That 70's Show, of course, and this just popped into my mind. I might write a sequel where Hyde discovers the original list; not sure yet. Let me know what y'all think of this one.

Disclaimer: Do not own That 70's Show, its characters, or any of its affiliates.

A list; that was what Jackie needed. A list of her ideal man, a man that wouldn't hurt her by cheating on her as often as he could so long as he could get away with it or by running off and marrying another woman. She needed someone who appreciated her and didn't take her for granted and knew how to say 'I love you' without cringing or secretly picturing the girl standing behind her naked.

The list had been Donna's idea. Jackie had been complaining about being alone, seeing as how Steven's wife's real husband had shown up only an hour before. Everybody had a significant other except for her, the one who deserved happiness more than anybody else in this crappy little town.

So, after grabbing a pen and notebook, Jackie locked herself in her room to work on her list. But her mind was empty. She sat at her desk, tapping the end of her pen against the blank page in front of her repeatedly. What, exactly, was it that she wanted in a man? She knew what she didn't want: an unfaithful, untrusting airhead. I.e., Michael and Steven.

There were a few qualities, however, that Jackie didn't mind, she realized twenty minutes into her silent debate over what to put down on her list. And once those qualities were written, more came to mind from seemingly out of nowhere.

Once Jackie had finally finished the list, she mentally patted herself on the back and leaned back to read over what she had put down. As her eyes scanned the list, her smiled faded and she gasped.

1) Blue eyes accompanied by a nice pair of sunglasses.

2) A dimpled smile to make her go weak at the knees whenever he turned that smile to her.

3) Paranoia that the government is watching everyone's every step.

4) Arms so strong that when they wrapped around her in the night, she felt safe and loved and well-protected.

5) A strong tongue that was easily able to burn a good friend with a wicked insult or bring her pleasure in delightfully sinful ways.

6) Curly, tawny chest hair that matched the curly, tawny hair on the top of his head. Rock band T-shirts that smelled just like him: marijuana smoke, beer, and the scent of pure man.

7) A sleek black El Camino that he loved almost as much as he loved her.

8) The ability to understand her and her need for love due to the lack of love she had received from her parents because he had experienced the same thing in his childhood.

9) An aloof demeanor, able to keep all emotions off of his face by hiding behind a mask of Zen.

10) His own record store.

11) A strong, mental shield to keep everyone he cared about at bay, including her.

12) The godfather of the child she was godmother to.

13) The loving, adopted son of the parents of a skinny, twitchy man.

"Oh my god!" Jackie cried before lowering her voice to whisper to herself so that Donna, who was still in the next room, would not hear her. "This is exactly Steven!" She tore out the paper and crumpled it up, but couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

Jackie stared blankly at the paper that lay on the floor. She still wanted Steven? How could that be possible after all the pain he had caused her?

Although, the fact that all that she wanted in a man was what Steven consisted of came as no surprise to her. She'd always loved Steven, even before she realized that she loved him. She'd been in love with him on that special Veteran's Day date so long ago. She'd thought she'd known what love was, but as soon as her lips had connected with Steven's on the top of her Lincoln, intense feelings shot through her and she knew that she had thought wrong. So she had pushed him away, scared of what Steven brought out in her, and resumed dating Michael.

But Steven had married another woman when he couldn't even see a future with her! How could she forgive him for that?

She couldn't, Jackie decided, grabbing her pen and pulling the notebook back towards her. So she would write another list, using her mindset from when she was thirteen to write what she wanted in a man. And whoever matched up with at least 95% of that list would officially be her true love.


End file.
